


Not The Usual Moodboard

by Chevrolet_Charm



Series: Not The Usual [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Moodboard for the Series, Not the usual, Other, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chevrolet_Charm/pseuds/Chevrolet_Charm
Summary: Feel free to come and join the discord server for more fandom shenanigans and updates early!https://discord.gg/k7y3uvqbAK
Series: Not The Usual [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020412





	Not The Usual Moodboard

I imagine this work as a gritty, darker fic with a mafia AU backdrop and a blossoming romance between the Reader and Sam...

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come and join the discord server for more fandom shenanigans and updates early!
> 
> https://discord.gg/k7y3uvqbAK


End file.
